


Moon Spell

by Sapphyre402



Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Ep 1x07, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, How Do I Tag, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, The moon is stronger than in canon, Tiny what-if, What-If, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphyre402/pseuds/Sapphyre402
Summary: What if the power of the moon was stronger, that first time Emma experienced it?





	Moon Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Just here to remind everyone I own nothing except what I write. Peace, out.

Emma was just enjoying the water. It was _so_ incredible! Why did they ever stay on land when the sea is so perfect? They should just go live on Mako.  
  
She was lightly stroking the bubbly water of the pool with her finger tips when she saw the sea man. The sea man was blond and pretty, and she decided she liked that - wanted that.  
  
“Byron?" she called, "I’m over here, Byron.”  
  
“Hi, Emma. How’s the water?” Such pointless question. How could it be, if not amazing? Poor sea man... unable to feel the spell.  
  
“Come over here and I’ll show you.” She murmured - anything louder would be jarring.  
  
The moonlight was glowing in her eyes, she could feel the call of the ocean resonating within her and she felt almost compelled to make sure this sea man could experience it too.  
  
“Come closer, Byron.” It was good, she didn’t even have to sing and he was already kneeling before her. “Come closer.”  
  
Emma backed off slightly from the edge of the pool and Byron followed her blindly.  
  
She smiled and started to hum faintly from the back of her throat. When the sea man came nearer still, she allowed their lips to touch.  
  
She liked this, they should do it more often. Possibly under water, as that made everything better.  
  
Byron caressed his hand against Emma’s cheek, she was beautiful this night. Well, she was always beautiful, but in that moment something was different, there was an otherworldly grace to her every movement. He couldn’t get enough her savour, salty and wild.  
  
She felt so good about herself, relaxed and complacent, the sea man would follow her in the ocean if she could just reach it herself. Oh well.  
  
Emma retreated deeper into the water and Byron went willingly, never wanting the contact to cease.  
  
The sea man didn’t even struggle when he ended in the pool, coming up from the kiss merely to breathe.  
  
They were both underwater now, the moon shining right over them and Emma felt whole. It was just as it was meant to be.  
  
When Byron couldn’t hold his breath anymore, he tried to separate from Emma, and she couldn't have that. The siren stretched her finger on his neck, and grabbed.  
  
The man started flailing his legs, but Emma ignored it, kept their lips light touching and relished in the power, the strength the full moon was gracing her with.  
  
He had nearly given up when two sets of arms hailed him up and out of the water.  
  
Byron coughed and took deep, frantic breaths while the blond (Lewis?) and Emma’s girl friends screamed at her.  
  
She was lamenting the interruption and pouting.  
  
“Emma! You could have killed him!”  
  
Emma, still in the pool, looked at him and winked “We were just having fun, guys.” Then that otherworldly quality entered her voice again, “Tell them, Byron.”  
  
He shook the water from his hair and stared at the girl he was just making out with, “Yeah. I mean, I’m a surfer, I should be able to hold my breath.”  
  
Rikki, Cleo and Lewis were shocked speechless.  
  
Emma just smiled vacantly when she glimpsed the moon.  



End file.
